A Moment of Life
by Mrs.Wentworth
Summary: Short Story - Complete


_Hello there! It'a been a while..._

 _Here's a short story to celebrate the new year!_

 _Hope to hear some reviews._

 _Mrs Wentworth_

 _._

 _._

 _Edoras, Year 3021_

She graciously entered his study and shut the door after coming in. She leaned on the now closed door and looked at him intensely, sitting at the desk, looking straight at her from across the room. A small fire burned in the enormous fireplace.

"My Lady… Is there something you need?" Éomer asked slowly, a sly grin on his lips. The papers on his desk were quickly put aside.

She turned the key on the door and moved away from it, approaching him with secure steps.

"No, My Lord King... I just thought I would bring you something to warm you in this cold afternoon..."

"Hum... is that so?" he answered, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms across his massive chest.

She came to him and slipped in the tight space between him and the desk.

"That's so..."

Gently, she sat on the table and raised her dress slowly until it reached above her knee. Then she placed her hands on the desk at either side of her and leaned slightly back never taking her eyes from his.

"But it seems, it is already nice and warm in here..."

"And you didn't have anything better to do?" he asked as he placed his hand on her right thigh, caressing it with an upward motion.

"More or less..." she said sensuously as she parted her legs.

Without a word, he stood and reached out to cup the back of her neck to guide her mouth to meet his.

Passion ignited as the kiss deepened and they lost themselves in the warmth of it. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth to caress hers and she angled her head to get more from him, to devour each other senseless.

He circled her waist and drew her near him, hearing her groan low in her throat. He knew how aroused they got just from their bodies being pressed against each other like this.

As they broke the kiss, she tugged his lower lip with her teeth, letting it slide slowly.

"And your wife?" she whispered, breathless.

With a swift move he pulled her dress from under her so it spill over the table of his desk.

"Oh, I can't imagine... She must be about..." he answered smiling. "Your husband?"

She let her shoes slip from her feet to the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even nearer.

"Busy... Working as usual..." she answered, a playful smile across her luscious lips.

"So that leaves us to ourselves, then..."

"Precisely... So, my King... what are you going to do?" her voice was rasp, barely audible.

Again he reached out to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Ever so slowly, he let the sleeves of her dress slip off from them. He placed hot kisses on both of them as his hands proceeded undue the lacings in the front of her dress. As it fell to her waist, he took in the view.

She sucked in a deep breath when he brushed her skin with the back of his hand and then she felt his fingers touch her breasts. He met her gaze and the heat she saw in the depths of his hazel eyes made her mind go blank.

She dropped her head back and moaned loudly as he cupped hers breasts in his hands and ardently caressed them, letting the tips of his fingers rub gently across her hardened nipples.

"You're so beautiful..." he uttered, reeling on how her body reacted under his touch.

He lowered his lips to where his hands had been and sucked an hardened tip into his mouth, letting his tongue get a taste of her.

"Éomer..." she moaned as she sank her hands in his hair, holding his head to her and experiencing such fire that ached in her entire body.

As he slipped his warm hand under her dress to the area between her thighs, he found that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. That turned his heat even higher.

She moaned once more as she felt his hand on her sensitive flesh.

His mouth came to hers again as his fingers began stroking her intimately.

Emotions were flooding her senses. She released her hands from his hair to his chest. She undid the strings of his shirt and hastening removed it from his body. She slid her hands across his warm inviting skin. Then, she lowered them towards his waist. She found him hard and waiting.

She undid the belt and the strings of his pants and reached out for him. Her touch was smooth and slow.

It was Éomer's time to groan loudly as he felt her fingers closing around his thick shaft.

"Minsk..." he called her as he broke the kiss for a few seconds.

And when her hands began to slide along the length of him it almost made him lose control. She smiled languidly as she witnessed the pleasure she could ensue him.

His kiss became fiercer, more demanding and dominant as ever, raw need ripped through both of them.

"I need you... I need you now!" she pleaded.

So did he and he happily complied.

As he entered her, her body gave in to him as it always did. She was always ready for him. She round her arms around his neck and arched towards him, taking him deeper. Heat flared within her when he began moving, taking over her mind and her body. Her soul, she knew, was long gone. It belonged to him from the very first day.

Holding her body to his, with possessive deliberation, he increased the pace, feeling also the amazing intensity of their binding. Their lovemaking had shaken him to the core since the beginning. She held such power over him.

"You're mine... Don't ever forget that!" Éomer said to her ear and to state his word, he nipped the soft skin of her neck, perhaps a little too strongly, branding her as his.

The exquisite pain made her cry in pleasure.

"And you are mine!" she said, as she pulled his hair back forcing him to look at her. "I won't allow another to touch you..."

He took her mouth with a hunger that almost sent her over the edge and laid her flat on her back over the table. She kissed him deeply as she felt her inner core tightening in her climax ascend. She pulled him deeper inside as pure bliss consumed her body. He bucked inside her, feeling her around him, squeezing him all the way. And as she came, so did he, with a deep and guttural growl, filling her with his hot release. Intense pleasure consumed every part of him as he laid a top her, drained and completely satisfied.

"Béma, woman... You are incredible..."

Her sensuous laughter filled the room.

"I had a good teacher. You see, my husband is the best..."

"Indeed?!" he said as he raised himself and her with him. With her legs still locked around his waist, and himself still inside her, he stood and carried her to the sofa facing the fireplace. "Better then me...?"

"Well... You are the king..." she laughed again as she kissed his nose.

He sat on the sofa placing her astride him.

"Let me show you then, my lady... how a King loves a woman..."

As she felt him stir once more inside her, her mind became a blur again.

"Hum... And does the King love _this_ woman...?" she asked, finding difficult to articulate her words.

"Fiercely... Passionately... And with all his heart."

"Tell me..." she asked.

He cupped her face in his strong hands and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, my heart..." he then said, kissing her left cheek. "My wife..." a kiss to the right cheek. "My queen..." a kiss to the nose. Then, he hoovered his lips over hers, only a slight brushing. "My Lothíriel..."

Looking deep inside his eyes, Lothíriel, Queen of Rohan, replied.

"And I you, my love… Always."

 **The End**


End file.
